


Fucked Up

by AwkwaBen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based off of this set: http://godheadtestified.tumblr.com/post/19670212516/what-if-dave-saw-john-reassuring-davesprite-that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

Davesprite was essentially him. He was him, but in some sort of weird way he was also not him. His own person, separate of Dave Strider. But even though that was the case, it still made him angry.

It made him angry to look at see John Egbert holding the hands of a boy that used to be him. Made him angry to see John looking so fucking enthusiastic and happy and every bit like Dave always wanted John to look at _him_. Furious to see that tiny little subtle hint of a smile that John didn’t even seem to notice.

Dave looked away from the both of him, forcing himself not to scowl at the all too grey floors of the veil and wishing he could hear their conversation. Wishing he knew what was making the both of them so happy. What was making Davesprite smile like the way Dave smiled whenever John made him feel all warm and wonderful inside. When Dave thought to himself that the only thing he ever wanted in those moments was to have his friend all to himself, selfishly.

And Dave was selfish. He was so selfish and so messed up to be jealous of something that was essentially him. Something that was him but not him at the same time. Something that wasn’t even all fucking _human_ anymore. He was selfish and fucked up and he wanted Davesprite to stop looking like that. Wanted John to stop looking like that. Wanted that to be _him_.

Eventually, he turned his back on the both of them. Turned from those selfish thoughts in his head and willed them away. Thought instead that maybe things were better that way. That maybe it was just time to get over it and stop feeling so god damn gooey every time John smiled at him. Stop feeling so angry every time he looked happy with someone else. Dave figured they both kind of deserved that, at least.


End file.
